Fatalidade
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Oneshort DeathFic - Raivis decepcionou Ivan, mentiu quando não era necessário mentir, e por um acaso do destino, deve ser punido.


Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
Ela é do gênero DeathFic.  
Oneshort.

Fatalidade.

Existiam duas coisas que Ivan não suportava:  
A primeira era mentira.  
A segunda era ingratidão.

E ali estava o pequeno letão, tendo cometido esses dois delitos de uma única vez! Diversas pessoas poderiam mentir para Ivan, na verdade estava até acostumado em ouvir algumas mentiras de Alfred e Yao, mesmo não suportando esse fato, sabia conviver com o mesmo. Mas Raivis? Mentindo? Suspirou, como poderia suportar tamanha decepção?

Se fosse Toris ou Eduard, seria mais compreensível (Mas isso não significa que fosse tolerável), pois eles já haviam sido corrompidos pela malícia do mundo, mas o pequeno Raivis agora também se deixava levar com tanta facilidade? Depois de tudo o que havia feito por ele, permitindo que ele caminhasse pelos jardins, confiando mais nele do que em qualquer um de seus irmãos, era isso que recebia como retribuição?

Por quê? Era tudo o que desejava saber. Por que Raivis havia mentido? Tinha mesmo necessidade dele tê-lo feito? E agora, além de ter de suportar essa desagradável situação, tinha também o prejuizo causado pela mentira de Raivis! Suspirou, vendo um pobre gatinho nas mãos do pequeno, que parecia fazer um grande esforço em segurá-lo devido ao nervosismo que deixava suas mãos tremulas.

Raivis havia ferido um gato! Era um filhote, ainda muito pequenino, provavelmente tinha se perdido da mãe. E Raivis, enquanto brincava escondido próximo ao celeiro, deixou que uma velha escada de madeira caisse no animal. Não que esse incidente pudesse fazê-lo se decepcionar com Raivis, compreendia que acidentes aconteciam, mas como perdoar as diversas mentiras que acompanhavam tal situação?

Os olhos purpura de Ivan voltaram-se para uma poltrona na sala ao lado, onde estava sentado um menino, alguns anos mais novo que Raivis, com as mãos arranhadas pelo gato e olhando deprimido para o chão. Era o filho adotivo de Tino e Berwald, o seu nome era Peter e vivia em uma casa alguns quilometros acima, em uma bela colina. Por que Raivis havia feito um amigo e não contou nada a ninguém? Dessa forma parecia não confiar naqueles que lhe deram abrigo, alimento e educação.

- O que eu farei com você? - Perguntou Ivan, olhando com um ar gentil e paciente para Raivis, notando pequenas e brilhantes lágrimas nascerem no canto dos olhos do menor. Ele iria chorar? Era por que tinha sido descoberto ou arrependimento por mentir? - Por que está chorando, Raivis?

- Perdoe-me, senhor Ivan. - Tentou desculpar-se, abaixando o olhar para o pequeno animal, sentindo suas lágrimas se tornarem cada vez mais intensas. O que ocorreria agora? Seria punido por ter mentido? E o que fariam com Peter? Não deveria ter aceitado ser amigo dele desde o início! Tinha suas funções e trabalhos, fazer um amigo só prejudicava a todos!

- Você me decepcionou. Sabe que sempre confiei muito em você! - Disse Ivan, dando um sorriso modesto, pensando que apesar das mentiras, não conseguia deixar de alegrar-se com as lágrimas do menor. Se os motivos fossem arrependimento, ao menos ele sabia como demonstrá-los, ficando abalado com as próprias atitudes!

- Perdoe-me, prometo que não vai se repetir! - Disse Raivis as pressas, tentando antecipar-se. Se ao menos ganhasse o perdão de Ivan, poderia aos poucos corrigir os seus erros! De início, afastaria-se de Peter, temia que Berwald brigasse com ele por ter entrado na propriedade de Ivan mesmo sendo alertado para nunca fazê-lo.

- Depois vamos discutir isso, está bem? E como está o seu gatinho? - Perguntou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso e levando suas mãos até o animal, que ficou arisco e arranhou-o nos pulsos. A dor, entretanto, não abalou Ivan, estava habituado com dores piores, porém não poderia deixar de ignorar o atrevimento do pequeno animal contra si. Segurou-o com força, notando ele tentar mordê-lo e apertando as costelas do animal, deixando-o cada vez mais agressivo.

- Senhor Ivan! Por favor, está machucando-o! - Pediu Raivis, levando uma das mãos ao braço do maior, tentando impedi-lo de continuar segurando o gatinho de tal modo. Mas foi tarde demais, o som de algo trincando ecoou e o corpo do animal ficou mole, deixando a cabeça virar-se para o lado, sendo guiada pela gravidade.

Um silêncio se fez no local, as mãos do letão foram soltando lentamente as do russo, não conseguindo demonstrar surpresa com aquele ocorrido. Era por que o gato havia o arranhado? Não teria ocorrido se Ivan não tivesse tentado tirá-lo de suas mãos, estava manso nos braços de Raivis. O russo apenas deu um sorriso inocente, não compreendendo porque o outro ficou tão abalado pelo ocorrido.

- Não há mais como machucá-lo! Quer segurá-lo? - Estendeu o pequeno cadaver na direção do menor, mas os olhos de Raivis voltaram-se para o chão e ele fez apenas um aceno negativo com a cabeça. - Não se preocupe, todos morremos um dia. - Disse, tentando utilizar de um tom gentil e passando sua mão livre nos fios de cabelo do letão, deixando-os bagunçados e sorrindo, voltando mais um vez o olhar para o garoto sentado na sala, vendo que ele não tinha se dado conta do ocorrido. - Faça companhia ao seu amigo, certo? O pai dele deve chegar logo! - Falou, continuando a segurar o corpo do gato e caminhando para longe do Raivis, deixando-o para trás.

Enquanto o coração de Raivis parecia se encolher e a angustia dominá-lo, pensando que a morte do pequeno animal era por sua culpa, por ter mentido para Ivan e não revelado a existência de Peter e sua amizade com ele, Ivan jogava o corpinho peludo do animal na primeira lixeira que encontrava. Ivan nunca contaria ao Raivis, mas o motivo do gato ter ficado tão quietinho nas mãos dele era por estar com parte do crânio rachada, reagindo apenas quando foi movimentado. Ao menos dessa forma, além de diminuir o sofrimento do pobre animal que com aquele tipo de ferimento definharia em poucos dias, tirava de Raivis todo o remorço e culpa por ter deixado uma escada cair sobre o gato.

Fim.

N/A: Estou morrendo de sono, estava preparada para dormir quando decidi escrever essa fanfic. Caso ela esteja repetitiva ou desinteressante, culpe a minha incapacidade de dormir no horário correto. Decidi escrevê-la para expor dois pontos de vista distintos, o ponto de vista de um báltico e o ponto de vista do Ivan. Planejo escrever outras fanfics do gênero, entretanto devo utilizar uma temática mais depressiva que a exposta aqui.  
PS: O nome do gato era Heracles. Brincadeirinha!

Deixem um review, críticas e elogios são bem vindos!


End file.
